


I said I wanted jam, not to jam

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Illegal Activities, Logan is a lil insecure but it's nit a big thing yet, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Self-Doubt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Illegal activities make the friendship strong. Also maybe Logan has good friends but he doesn't always know what good friendships are supposed to look likeIf anyone has any ideas for a love confession between these two I'd live to hear it otherwise it'll probably just happen within the next 3 or 4 works of this series.
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	I said I wanted jam, not to jam

"Logan, me favoritest nerd in the whole wide world-"

"It is 'most favorite', favoritest is not a word."

"Come on, I'm like Shakespeare - making up words as I go!"

"Shakespeare was a master of the literary arts, you are a fool that doesn't understand why you can't just change adjectives into other adjectives because you don't want to say them properly in a sentence."

Because of the nature of their jobs, it is hard to choose exactly what days they meet up on, but at least the time and place had been fairly easy; 7am to 8am at Astro Coffee, and 6pm to 8pm at the Mercury Beer & Bar. Sometimes it would be on a Monday, and not even Remy would have more than a few light beers, and other times it was on a Thursday and they'd all indulge is some more potent drinks but stay somewhat sober, and other times… 

Other times they met on a Saturday and Roman would try to con anyone with 5 dollars to their name for a 'blood margarita', sold cheaper on weekends. Logan had fallen victims a fee times, earlier in their friendship. A desire to fit in could make one do a lot of regrettable things. But now he had Emile to remind him that Roman could get a drink out of near any man or woman at this bar, and Patton to tell them all off for drinking excessively regardless of what day of the week it was.

"Gurl, when are you gonna _loose that tie,_ and come have some _fun_!?"

…And Remy to encourage poor behaviour from anyone within a 10 mile radius.

"I don't see what my state of dress has to do with me enjoying myself at a bar, Remington."

"Call me that one more time and I'll make it super hard for you to have any fun anywhere, y'know, since you'll be missing your face."

"-That's funny, I was just thinking if how much I missed seeing his face." 

Logan turned to look for whoever had dropped into their conversation. And honestly he couldn't identify if he was utterly shocked or not surprised at all by who it turned out to be.

"Deceit. I didn't know you frequented this bar."

"I don't, but you do and you asked me last time to stop breaking in to your house when I wanted to meet."

"Fair point - would"

"WOAH WOAH WAOH, slow down Lolo- who's this hottie?? C'mon I know we aren't bff's but you're supposed to tell us when you meet a cute guy! It's like, the rules!" 

"...Deceit, meet Remmington Hargate. Remy, this is Deceit. There, you're introduced."

Logan doesn't know if there really are such rules in any friendship, but Remy and Roman both seem to think so. Regardless, he isn't sure why but the ease with which Deceit and Remy delve into conversation makes him feel… something indescribable. Not a _bad_ feeling, per se, but not very pleasant one either. His own friendship with Deceit had begun so awkwardly and taken several weeks before they were particularly comfortable with each other; seeing how easily Deceit got along with nearly every other person he met, Logan couldn't help but feel that their slow start was mostly his fault. 

…Or perhaps it was just because their first conversation that lasted more than 10 minutes was in his backyard at midnight in near freezing temperatures.

"-was thinking we could go… Logan Berry sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Are you listening, NASA devotee?" 

"I apologize - I wasn't paying attention. What were you trying to tell me?"

"I was asking if you wanted to get out of this bar before any of your friends actually convince you to join them for karaoke. I have some fun planned tonight, if you want to come with."

"...This bar doesn't do karaoke?"

"You'd be surprised how creative the inebriated can be. Are you in or not?"

"Of course. But I am curious as to what you have planned at 7:30 at night."

"...you'll see." 

/// 

"SLOW DOWN THERE IS A VERY LOW LIKELIHOOD OF OUR SURVIVAL IF WE CRASH AT THIS SPEED WITH NO PROTECTIVE GEAR-"

"LOGAN BERRY DO YOU _WANT_ TO GO TO JAIL TONIGHT?!"

"NO BUT I ALSO DID NOT WANT TO _VANDALIZE PRIVATE PROPERTY_ OF A LOCAL SENATOR, BUT I-" 

" _CORRUPT_ , A _CORRUPT_ SENATOR YOU MEAN-" 

"JUST SLOW DOWN FOR THE LOVE OF-"


End file.
